Jadexi Hero of Aurora Glade Wiki
Welcome to the Jadexi Hero of Aurora Glade Wiki This wiki is dedicated to Jadexi, one of the well known, kind-hearted and generous players known today in the server of Aurora Glade ''in the game ''Guild Wars 2. Jadexi Jadexi 'is one of the most well known players residing in the game ''Guild Wars 2 on the server Aurora Glade. His known reputation is a result of it's kindhearted acts of generosity. 'Jadexi '''is known for giving away gold, precursors, stack of ecto's, rare, exotic gear and even gem (items) from the Gem Store. It's popularity has reached outside of Aurora Glade'', since the introduction of 'megaservers' in April 2014. Servers like'' Far Shiverpeaks, Piken Square and Desolation'' are familiar with the name, the acts and deeds of 'Jadexi. ' 'Jadexi '''can be found in ''Lion's Arch near the Mystic Forge dancing the famous Sylvari dance and chatting with fellow community players. Characteristics 'Jadexi '''takes the form of a male Sylvari. He is known for not wearing any clothing, except for his pair of boots. His skin is of the color green and has a short red haircut. He has a typical slender sylvari build. He participates in most ''Aurora Glade home-community events. He either is present as a guest or contributor of fancy prizes like: precursors, stack of golds and free ''gem store items. The exact date of his occurrence in the game and when he started his generous giveaways remains unclear. It has been reported, by the community, his existence was not far from launch of the game ''Guild Wars 2. '''Jadexi '''is typically known for only using map-chat to communicate. This is certainly true during his giveaway activity, whereas the first player to answer in map-chat gets the presented gift. Whispers (private messaging) and in--game-mail will not be answered by '''Jadexi.' '''Apparantly he only communicates via open map-chats. This is due to the amount of in-game spam he allegedly receives and being transparent towards the community during activities. This ensures there will be no foul play involved during his generous giveaways. Due to his renowned gold giveaway events, there is a high interest in his actual wealth and his method to make his in-game currency to fund his giveaways. He is considered the wealthiest player in the game, although he is rarely seen playing the game. Some have gone so far claiming he has a big influence on the prices in the ''Black Lion Trading Company of the game Guild Wars 2. It has been reported that he is an allegedly Arenanet employee. Aurora Glade, being the home server of Jadexi, has received a lot of attention and generated high community transfers due to the rumors of able to get free items when joining the Aurora Glade. Several articles have been found on the internet on Reddit, Tumblr and the official Guild Wars 2 WIKI and Forum. Giveaway ItemsCategory:Browse Players have reported that Jadexi does not accept any returns of his given items nor does he accept gifts in any form for his generosity. Jadexi usually warns people who keep sending gifts back that they will be reported for spam. The source and the capacity to be able to fund his giveaway, that allegedly started since the launch of the game, remains unknown. Estimated is that himself has given away over 10K (10.000 Gold) worth of items since launch till January 2015. The following items have been reported given away by Jadexi since the launch of the game Guild Wars 2 in his home-server Aurora Glade. * Copper * Silver * Gold* * GEM Items (Free Keys, Minis, Outfits etc.)* * Rare Gear * Exotic Gear * Precursors * Stack of Mystic Coins * Stack of Ecto's (10/25/50)* * Stack of Unidentified Dyes * Various Mini's * Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns Expansion (*) Being the most common items given away by Jadexi Controversy Giveaway motives Due to the rising popularity of Jadexi, it is often questioned what his motives are for his giveaway activities. While most players are grateful for the free items he provides, some are reticent to accept the free offer of gold or any other exotic item for that matter, finding the situation suspicious. It is often reported that he uses his wealth to 'buy' friendship and fame, however this seems unlikely due to the fact he takes nothing in return for his random acts of good deeds towards any player who wishes to receive a free item. Chat It has been reported that Jadexi 'is into sharing personal details. His chat can range from various topics such as: * his own cellphone number, people can text, to inform him when an event occurs in the game * personal hygiene (armpits, bodyodor, feet/toes) * calling out random names * asking if the server is ''Aurora Glade (since the introduction of megaservers) * random topics, corrected with wrong chat * singing songs in mapchat (not being suppressed) 'Living Story ' With the living story episode '''Seed of Truth it has been seen that the story is taking cues of Jadexi '(naked sylvari). Suspicion has risen that '''Jadexi '''is a hired player to manipulate the community and have a 'live' persona in the dynamic world of the game ''Guild Wars 2. The story ending with Sylvari being minions by ''Modremoth ''have re-fueled the 'true motives' of '''Jadexi '''why he has giving away free items. '''Marketing Tool Some have reported Jadexi is an AI spambot advertising for companies in-game, to increase their sales, and gain popularity with the players of the game. This allegedly explains the virtual unlimited funds and able to continue using chat without being suppressed. Hacked Jadexi '''often claims his account has been hacked several times. This would explain the random give away and his random burst of chatter. He is also often seen in several places simultaneously (due to hacked logins). But this is often disregarded by the community that firmly believe it is '''Jadexi '''in person that is giving away free items, cause of the duration and similar use of chat style. There has also been doubt, whether '''Jadexi '''is a one or multiple person organization. Trivia '''Did you know Jadexi... * is a TEA (Immersed) Guild member * initially started with free gold for everyone * expanding his giveaways with free gemstore items by choice * is a thief by profession (and because of this is considered Robin Hood of the game) * uses a Zenith shortbow skin * is capable to triple an XXX amount of gold in 5 minutes on The Trading Post? * that Jadexi offers such a limited service he calls: Jadexi Investment * is the middle man to look for, if you want to close deals outside the Trading Post * is online all day, everyday * has a halo (Item description:'' For those who put others before themselves in this time of need'') * has the title: "Hero of Lion's Arch" * gives away free gifts if it's your birthday * was a introduction course to newcomers, that joined Aurora Glade in certain guilds. * has over 12.000 AP (Achievement Points) even though he is rarely seen playing the game * loves to sing cheesy love songs * is a playable character in the online guessing-game Akinator * has made the emoticon "':'O" rise in popularity in mapchat * is active on the dating-app Tinder * has a growing number of fans on a Facebook Fan Page * has been confirmed giving away a free copy of the expansion of Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns during a community event. * has been spotted with new white wings * popularity has reached goldsellers, who have falsely using and abusing the name Jadexi on goldselling websites. Category:Jadexi Category:Aurora Glade Category:Tyria Category:Sylvari Category:Guild Wars 2 Category:Arenanet